


Rich City Boy Shiro, Poor Country boy Keith

by Kelticmoon



Series: Sheith AU Twitter threads [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Farmer Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Rich Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Twitter AU threads, family disownment, house fire, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sheith AU Twitter threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868056
Kudos: 36





	Rich City Boy Shiro, Poor Country boy Keith

Shiro’s the only child of a wealthy businesswoman and a banker (now deceased) with impossible standards that Shiro is supposed to live up to. Shiro had the best nannies growing up in a staffed mansion, he went to the best private schools with all the perks of having wealthy parents, but the one thing he didn’t grow up with was unconditional love from his mother.

Keith on the other hand is the son of a deceased firefighter and farmer living with his mom, sister Acxa, adopted younger sister Romelle, adopted older brother Lotor. He grew up helping his mom on their farm with his siblings. They weren’t exactly poor but they definitely weren’t rich either. They had enough to keep the farm and buy clothes (since they grew their own food) with just enough extra for emergencies. One thing he never doubted was that he’s loved.

Keith isn't very popular and has few friends, but he has his family while Shiro is extremely popular with few real friends and a workaholic mom.  The two of them live separate lives; Keith in a rural town going to a public school and Shiro in a city going to a private school.  All of that changes when they go to the same college.  


They're roommates...

Despite their different backgrounds, they become fast friends due to their shared interest in space. 

There are 3 other rooms in their dorm house; each with 2 beds. The other roommates are Lance and Hunk, Matt and Keith's brother, Lotor, and Allura and Matt’s 15 year old genius sister, Pidge.  Hunk's looking to major in engineering, Allura in business, Matt in Science, Pidge technology, and Shiro, Lotor, and Lance are both undecided. 

Not all room assignments are without problems. Allura's neat as a pin, while Pidge is organized chaos. Lotor is very reserved and doesn't like having people in his room while Matt's VERY outgoing and likes to bring a new girl home every couple of weeks or so. Despite that, it still works out.  The group quickly becomes a common sight on campus. They all get close to each other and for the first time, Shiro has close friends and Keith has friends who don't ditch him for greener pastures. Shiro and Keith become inseparable within the first year.

Their first year of college goes by and all of them return the following year; this time in dorm rooms that are basically small apartments.  Allura, Pidge, Matt, and Lotor all get new roommates but Lance and Hunk stay roommates, as do Shiro and Keith. 

Its during the second year, Shiro and Keith start to develop feelings for one another. 

Keith notices that Shiro always spends holiday breaks on campus rather than going home. He'd noticed it the previous year too, but didn't think anything of it.  Keith asks after their finals and Shiro tells him about his home life. Shiro admits that he'd rather stay on campus alone for holiday breaks then be alone in an empty penthouse with just the household staff to keep him company. Keith then invites Shiro to come stay with his family a week during summer break.

That week is the best week of Shiro's life.

Shiro stays in the downstairs guest room on the farm and meets Keith's family beyond Lotor. He meets Keith's mom, his 15 year old sister, Acxa, his 12 year old sister Romelle, and their dog, Stella.  Keith teaches him how to do some of the chores. Keith shows him around town and how to ride and care for a horse. Keith even shows Shiro the little swimming hole at the back of their property where they swim in the summer; though they're usually accompanied by Keith's siblings.  


On Shiro's last day, Keith and Shiro manage to sneak off to the waterhole to swim without Keith's siblings (thanks to some wing-manning from Lotor). Both hide blushes when the other removes their shirt before jumping in. They have fun for several hours before getting out to dry off as the sun goes down.

"I'm glad I stayed with you this week. It was fun."  


"I'm glad you enjoyed it here. We don't have much, but..." 

Shiro rests his hand on Keith's. 

"You have plenty."

Keith blushes as he looks down at their hands.

"Is... this ok?"

Keith smiles up at him before lacing their fingers together. 

"It is..."

Shiro smiles back shyly. 

They slowly lean in and their lips meet briefly. They pull away for a moment before Shiro pulls Keith in for another kiss.

Keith drives Shiro to the airport the following morning to see him off. They share one more kiss before Shiro heads for his gate. 

After that, they Skype each other every night for the rest of summer break before their third year starts.

~

By third year, they're supposed to declare a major. Everyone else in their group has already declared theirs. 

Everyone except for Shiro.

Hunk's major stays the same, but Matt chooses to specialize in medical science, Pidge specializes in medical technology, Keith chooses veterinary medicine, and Allura changes her major to law. Lotor picks journalism and after thinking long and hard, Lance decides to major in marine biology.

Shiro hasn't chosen yet, and the deadline is a week after the start of fall term. That's a month away.

"Mom wants me to major in business, politics, or medicine," Shiro tells Keith over Skype one night.

Keith raises an eyebrow. 

"You hate business stuff, C-Span puts you in a coma, and you have an irrational fear of both blood and vomit."

"I know, but what can I do?" 

"Well, what do **you** want?"

Shiro blinks. 

"What do you mean?"

"What do _**you** _want to major in?" 

"I...I don't know. No one's ever asked me what I want before."

"Well, think back to when you were a kid. What did you want to be when you grew up?"

Shiro thinks for a moment. 

"Honestly, I wanted to be that person who runs a planetarium."

"So major in astronomy. Hell, Pidge and Matt's dad owns a science lab with a planetarium."

"Mom thinks..."

"To hell with your mom, Shiro! Its your life and your decision, not hers!"

"She'll stop paying my tuition if I do." 

"Talk to Matt and Pidge. Maybe their parents might help you apply for a scholarship."

"She also pays room and board."

"Shiro, scholarships usually pay room and board. Besides, we can always live off campus. My scholarship will pay rent for me as long as I'm in college."

"What about food?" 

"My hometown is a 2 hour drive from campus. We could literally have Mom or Acxa drop fresh food off to us every weekend. Hell, we could even go pick it up ourselves."

Shiro looks at Keith.

"You're good at this."

"I'm used to thinking of ways to afford shit!"

Shiro sighs. 

"You really think I can pull this off?" 

Keith gives Shiro a determined smile through Skype. 

"I know you can."

Shiro gives him a determined smile back.

"I'll do it! We have a short window between me declaring my major and my mom finding out."

"Then we'd better work fast. You call Matt tomorrow morning, I'll start looking for small apartments near campus."  


~

Shiro calls Matt and explains the situation. Matt immediately puts his dad on the phone. Allura helps Keith look for apartments until Shiro can fly out and look with him. They find a small apartment with one room in a building owned by Coran, Allura's second dad. They quickly sign the lease while the Holts help Shiro apply for a grant that'll cover his tuition. Their friends help move their stuff. 

A week later, they're mostly unpacked when Shiro gets his scholarship acceptance letter. 

That's when Shiro gets a phone call.

Shiro glances at the caller ID.

"Its my mom."

Keith laces his fingers with Shiro. 

"You can do this." 

Shiro gives Keith's hand a squeeze before answering the phone.

His mom doesn't even wait for him to say hi.

"Takashi, can you explain why I just receive notice that you've chosen to major in... Astronomy?" 

His mom says it like she's referring to something gross she stepped in. 

"That's the major I chose, Mother."

"You were to major in either Business, Politics, or Medicine, Young Man!"

Shiro can practically see the pinched look on his mother's face. 

"I know, Mother. I chose what I wanted to major in, not what you wanted." 

"You ungrateful boy!" 

Shiro closes his eyes and holds tight to Keith's hand.

"I pay for your college and this is how you thank me?"

"I'm not a little kid, Mother. I'm a man."

"This selfish act of rebellion is that boy's doing, isn't it? That Keith." 

Shiro scowls. 

"Leave him out of this!"

"I knew he was a bad influence the moment I saw him. All his kind are." 

Shiro jumps to his feet.

"What does that mean, 'His kind'?!" 

"He's a bad influence on you, Takashi. I refuse to waste my money on this folly of yours." 

"You don't need to!" Shiro growls back.

He hangs up on his mom and throws his phone on the armchair angrily.

"I can't believe her!"

Shiro leans on the bar to the kitchen with a hand in his black hair. 

Keith silently wrap his arms around Shiro from behind. 

For a few moments they stand there quietly before Shiro turns in Keith's arms to wrap his own around Keith.

"You know... it just occurred to me that we're living together in a one bedroom apartment with a single bed and I haven't even taken you on a date yet."

Keith looks at him in amusement.

"What did you think me taking you to the swimming hole was?" 

Shiro laughs.

"Still, let me take you out to dinner tonight."

Keith looks up at him.

"Maybe wait a few weeks until your scholarship money comes in. Pretty sure your mom is cancelling your credit card as we speak."

He smirks then.

"I'll take you to dinner tonight."

"You smooth motherfucker..."

~

The school term starts and Shiro's scholarship pays for his tuition, books, and classes with only a little extra each month. Keith's scholarship pays their rent and such but its not easy. 

Keith has to teach Shiro how to sale shop and clip coupons. How to budget and save for emergencies.

Despite all the hardship, Shiro is happy with his choice. He does take Keith out to dinner like he promised. They go out on more dates in between classes and such; usually a picnic to watch the sunset (Keith taught Shiro how to go on a nice, inexpensive date too).

Just before the start of winter break, Shiro manages to save up enough to take Keith to see an exhibit at the museum on space travel Keith's been talking about for the past month. Keith is dragging him through the exhibit, excitedly rambling off random facts and details.

Shiro swears he's going to die from the cuteness of it. 

Keith hugs Shiro's arm as they're leaving the museum that night. 

"Thanks for today."

Keith leans his head against Shiro's shoulder. 

Shiro smiles softly at him and presses a kiss into Keith's hair.

"I'm glad I could take you here before winter break." 

"Oh, that reminds me!" Keith exclaims. "Mom invited you to stay with us for Christmas." 

"Well, who am I to say no?" 

Shiro kisses Keith on the lips tenderly.

~

They drive to Keith's farm the day after finals and Keith's mom welcome Shiro warmly. 

"Thanks Mrs. Kogane." 

"Call me Krolia." 

He puts his things down in the guest room like last time. 

The following morning, he helps them tend the animals.

As they enter the barn, Keith greets a solid black thoroughbred stallion in the first stall on the left.

"Hey Black." 

Black knickers as Keith open's the horse's stall. 

Keith slips the halter on Black's head and leads him out of his stall so it can be cleaned.

A loud impatient whinny is heard from the next stall over as a beautiful red bay stallion with a black mane sticks his head over the door. 

Keith laughs. 

"I haven't forgotten you, Red! I'll get you after your brother." 

Red stamps impatiently and snorts.

Keith laughs again and turns to Shiro. 

"Would you mind taking care of Black so I can get Mr. Impatient over there?" 

Shiro takes Black's halter and leads him to the pasture while Keith goes to get Red. 

Black knickers to Shiro. 

"Good to see you again too, Black."

Shiro digs in his pocket and pulls out a carrot. 

"I didn't forget you." 

Black snorts appreciatively as he eats the carrot. 

Shiro turns him out into the pasture, blanket and all before heading back inside to help Keith clean the stalls.

As Keith walks past Shiro with Red, Red snorts and chomps so suddenly at Shiro that he jumps. 

"Red, be nice!" Keith scolds. 

Together they clean the stalls two at a time. They go in for lunch before saddling Red and Black to go riding.

They talk about everything and nothing as they ride. They find a spot on a ridge overlooking Keith's farm and turn the horses loose before setting up their picnic. 

"Sorry about Red earlier. He's a bit protective of me." 

Shiro laughs.

"I can tell. Why is that?"

"Probably because I raised him."

Shiro sits up. 

"Really?" 

"Red is Black's younger brother. He was born the spring after by the same mare and stallion." 

"What happened?" 

"His mom got sick and died about a month after he was born. It happens more than you'd think.

"So you stepped in." 

Keith looks at the ground.

"I'll admit, I needed him as much as he needed me." 

Shiro waits for Keith to explain. 

"I was not in a good place at the time. I was a sophomore in high school. You know I didn't have many friends and those I had often bailed within a month. What I didn't tell you was that I was also being bullied at the time too. I was short for my age growing up and after Pop died I was always working either part-time jobs or doing yard work for neighbors to bring in some extra spending money. Despite that, I still got straight As. I was in all honors classes too. Some of the kids at school took issue with it so... For a while, I didn't like myself." 

Shiro puts an arm around Keith's shoulders and pulls the other man into his side. 

"Then Red was born."  


"His mom was my favorite mare, Cinnamon. Red's a male Cinnamon. Literally. From his red coat to his temperament. Cinnamon was as fiery and free-spirited and ornery as Red is. Yet for some reason, I was the only one she would let near her. I was the only one who could enter her stall without getting charged and stamped at. I was the only one she'd let ride her. Everyone else would get thrown off if they somehow managed to get on her back. Pop used to say she could sense a kindred spirit in me."  


Keith smiles to himself.

"One time, one of my bullies followed me home from school. Cinnamon was having none of it. She ran him off."

"I can see why she was your favorite." 

"That was the year she had Black and his twin sister, Blue. The following year, she had Red."

"You said he was born during spring?" 

"Right on the equinox," Keith tells him. "A month later, Cinnamon got sick. We did everything we could to save her, but in the end..." 

"You took care of Red after that." 

"Named him too. Red isn't even his full name."

"What is it then?"

"Red Chili Pepper." 

"Is Black short for something?"

"Black Hat. He takes after their dad, Top Hat in both looks and personality. Their sister's name is short for Blue Silk Hat. Her personality is kindof a mix of both parents, though she looks like Top Hat's mom, Blue Star."

"What about your other horses?" 

"Well, the only other horses on the farm other then them are Red, Blue, and Black's older half sister through Cinnamon, and half sister and half brother through Top Hat and their respective mothers. Their brother is 1/2 draft horse. He's HUGE."

They return to the house not long after that. 

Christmas Eve morning, they wake up to a blanket of snow on the ground. 

By "wake up" I mean Keith was woken up by Romelle jumping on him excitedly while yelling, "Its snowing!" over and over again.

"I've... never seen snow before coming to Oregon..." Shiro admits while sitting on the front steps after breakfast. "Well, snow that sticks to the ground anyway. It rarely snows like this in Houston." 

"You lucked out then," Keith tells him. "It rarely snows in December here. Usually we don't get snow until January."

Keith gets hit with two snow balls then. 

They turn to see Acxa standing with Romelle holding snowballs in their hands. Both of them have mischievous looks on their faces. 

"Oh its on, now!" 

Keith quickly makes a snowball and throws it at his sisters.

A snowball fight erupts between Keith's sister vs Shiro and Keith with Lotor happily cheering on both sides from the porch. 

By lunchtime they're soaked. They change quickly before eating lunch.  


The following morning they're woken up again by Romelle, only now she's shouting "Its Christmas!". 

They open presents with Keith's dog, Stella watching nearby. 

There aren't a whole lot of presents Shiro notices (1 per person from each family member), but they're all meaningful.

After presents and breakfast, they do the morning chores before briefly visiting the cemetery where Keith's dad is buried. 

Shiro walks out the back door of the farmhouse before dinner and sees Keith walking around outside as a gentle snow falls around him. Shiro feels his breath catch in his chest as he watches Keith. 

Keith spots Shiro staring at him on the back steps and blushes at the attention. Shiro walks out and wraps his arms around Keith, holding him in a gentle embrace. Keith completes the embrace, tucking his head under Shiro's chin. After a while, Shiro pulls back a little to guide Keith's chin up so he can brush their lips together tenderly. When they pull back, Shiro wipes a snowflake off Keith's nose with the tip of his scarf.

Keith smiles at the gesture and looks up at Shiro. 

"I love you..." 

Shiro smiles back. 

"I love you, too." 

Its the first time they've said the words, but it feels as natural as breathing.

~

As New Years Eve approaches, Keith learns the rest of their friends are back at school for New Years. Keith invites them to stay in the small cabin next to the house for New Years (its literally 1 small central room with a couch, two bedrooms, and a bathroom). Matt declines to spend New Years with his steady girlfriend, but Allura, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk accept.

"You weren't kidding when you said you lived on a farm," Pidge remarks. 

"Seriously, this place is awesome, man!" Hunk adds. 

Keith practically glows with pride at the compliment.

"Thanks guys, glad you like it."

Lance looks around thoughtfully.

"What's your primary export?"

"Chickens, turkeys, apples, potatoes, corn, and honey."

"We're primarily sugar cane, bananas, and corn ourselves."  


"That's right! I forgot your family has a farm too," Hunk comments.

"No animals?" Keith asks.

"I mean, we have chickens and a few cows, but they're mostly used for food and fertilizer respectively."

"We have a small herd of cows too for the same reason. Them plus the horses."

Keith turns to the others.

"Go put your stuff down and come back out. Its only 3 and we have time to do something before dinner." 

As they head into the cabin, Keith remembers. 

"Oh yeah, Lance, Allura, pick different rooms. House rules!" 

"It'll be just like our first year!" Allura says amiably.

"Anyone want to go horseback riding?" Keith asks as he and Shiro wait for the others to put their stuff down.

"Er...I've never been before," Hunk admits nervously. 

"Same," Pidge adds.

"I did a little riding as a kid, but its been a while," Allura tells him. 

"I have though," Lance states. "We had a gelding right up until I went to college. He's still alive, but he's too old to ride anymore."  


Keith grins.

"I have the perfect horses for all of you. If you'd like, you can ride them every time you visit. Its up to you though. If you guys want to do something else, we will." 

After confirming they all want to go riding, Keith leads them to the barn.

He immediately leads Allura to the stall across from Red with a large solid white mare with a curly white mane and tail.

"Allura, I'm going to put you on White Rose here." 

"She's so pretty." Allura breaths. 

Keith laughs when the mare tosses her head. 

"White appreciates your compliment."

Keith then leads Pidge to the stall to the right of White with a short cream colored thoroughbred mare.

"Pidge, I'm going to put you on Green Bonnet here. Green's a lot smaller than her brothers and sisters and is a little gentler than Black, Red, White, and Blue." 

Pidge notices the horse's eyes. 

"Her eyes are green!" 

"That's where she gets her name. I'm told its rare."

Keith leads Hunk to a stall across from Green with the biggest palomino stallion he's ever seen in it. 

"This is Yellow Nightcap." 

"He's huge." 

Keith laughs. 

"Yellow's half Gypsy Vanner so yeah he is. Gentlest horse on the farm though. He'll break his leg before stepping on you."

Keith leads Lance to the stall across from Black with a blue roan mare.

"Lance, since you have a little more experience, I'm going to put you on Blue here." 

Lance looks at Keith.

"Just 'Blue'?"

"If you want to be picky, it's Blue Silk Hat."

Keith and Shiro are teaching the others to saddle their horses when Romelle runs out to the barn. 

"Keith, can I come with Butterfly?" 

"Did Mom say you could?" 

Romelle nods. 

"If you can get him saddled, sure." 

"Yay!" 

Romelle runs off to the stall at the very end.

Keith looks at his friends.

"You guys don't mind, do you? She doesn't get to spend a lot of time with me these day because of school." 

"Of course not!" Hunk says for everyone as Romelle pulls a dapple gray pony from the stall and leads him outside.

"You and your sister are close," Allura remarks while they wait. 

"We are," Keith tells her. "Romelle was a toddler when Mom and Dad adopted her."

"What happened to her birth parents?" Lance asks. 

"Car accident. Her mom was my mom's best friend."

"What about Lotor? He's adopted too right?" Hunk asks. 

Keith crosses his arms.

"He is. The sperm and egg donor who created him don't really deserve to be mentioned." 

"Holy shit, Keith. Tell us how you really feel!" Lance laughs. 

"Just guessing abusive?" Allura asks.

"And neglectful."

"Do you know what happened?" 

"The short version is apparently Lotor wasn't the son his parents wanted him to be so they kicked him out. Dad found him 2 years later, tracked down his parents, and had them sign over custody to him. He's been in our family ever since."

"That's why the two of you started college the same year even though he's two years older," Pidge comments. "I thought it might be something like that."

Romelle rides up on her pony then.

"We're ready!"

They mount their horses (Keith and Shiro have to give Pidge and Hunk a leg up respectively) and Keith leads them out on the easier trail. 

~

They get back in time to wash up for dinner. After dinner they go to the back pasture to stargaze now that the Christmas snow has melted.

"You can see so many stars out here," Pidge breathes.

They hear the sound of something big walking toward them.

"Er... anyone else hear that?" Hunk says nervously.

"Its either a horse or a cow," Keith tells them.

Sure enough, they hear a low Mooo! as a cow walks up beside them.  


"Hey Kosmo," Keith greets her.  


She promptly lays down beside Keith and puts her head in his lap, earning a chorus of awws from Keith's friends.  


"Dude, I think you're a Disney prince..." Hunk says as Pidge takes a picture.

Keith starts petting her head as she falls asleep.

"Guess I'm celebrating the New Year out here this year," Keith tells them wryly.

Fortunately, Kosmo wakes up and moves 15 minutes before midnight.

At midnight, Shiro gently pulls Keith in for a kiss while Allura grabs the front of Lance's shirt and yanks him in for one herself. 

They go to bed not long after that.

~

Winter term starts without any problems and before Keith knows it, it's mid-February. 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" 

Shiro looks up from his homework. 

"Hmm?" 

"Its a Leap Year, right? What do you want to do?" 

Shiro shoots him a smirk. 

"You."

Keith laughs. 

"I mean other than me." 

"Honestly, I'll be happy with anything. Mother was always busy so she'd get me the same lame pen every Leap Year." 

Shiro's face falls at the mention of his mother. They haven't spoken since that phone call at the start of the school year.

Keith caresses Shiro's face with his hand. 

Shiro leans into the touch and covers Keith's hand with his own. 

Neither of them speaks.

"Hey, why don't we do stuff with the others after class that day and then that night I'll take you out for your birthday?"

Shiro smiles up at Keith. 

"Sounds good to me." 

The day of his birthday, Shiro and Keith head to Allura's for a small party with a birthday cake. That night, Keith takes him out to dinner before taking him to see a play in town Shiro's been wanting to see.

Keith hugs Shiro's arm as they head for the lobby afterward.

"Did you have a good birthday?" 

Shiro smiles down at him.

"I did. Thank you."

Shiro kisses Keith. 

As he pulls away, he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He looks and freezes.

Keith follows his gaze and immediately knows why.

There, standing before them in the now empty lobby is Ayumi Shirogane. 

"Mother..." 

"So the rumors are true then." 

There's a pinched look on her face as she looks at Shiro with disapproval clear in her eyes. 

"You..." 

She glances at Keith.

"...with another man."

Shiro looks his mother directly in the eyes. 

"That's right, Mother. I am." 

Shiro holds his head high and his voice is strong under his mother's disapproving look, but Keith can feel Shiro's hand shaking in his own. 

He gives Shiro's hand a reassuring squeeze.

She looks at Shiro.

"I'm disappointed in you, Takashi." 

"What else is new? I'm never good enough for you."

"After everything I've done for you, this is how you thank me?" 

Keith cuts in.

"Hey! Today's his day, not yours! Do this another time!"

"And YOU!" 

She looks down her nose at Keith as she continues. 

"I should have put a stop to this a long time ago... but corrupting my son. I knew you were trouble the moment I heard you two were getting close. I knew you were a bad influence. All **_your_** kind are."

Keith raises an eyebrow at her but before he can say anything, Shiro steps protectively in front of him.

"If being loved and supported unconditionally makes Keith a bad influence on me, then I'm glad he "corrupted me"."

She looks back at Shiro. 

"As of this moment, you are no longer my son." 

"As if I ever was your son." 

Her posture doesn't change and neither does the look on her face, but Keith can tell from looking at her eyes that Shiro's comment stung.

She recovers quickly. 

"Don't come to me when this act of foolishness puts you on the street."

Keith glares at her.

"News flash Lady! He's doing just fine without you!" 

She sniffs haughtily before she turns and leaves.

The moment she's out of sight, Shiro's shoulders slump. 

Keith turns to him. He doesn't need to ask if Shiro's ok. His face and body language is saying he isn't. 

Keith gives Shiro's hand a squeeze. 

"Come on... Lets get you home."

Keith more or less drags Shiro back to their apartment. 

After Keith takes Shiro's shoes off, Shiro walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed with a sigh. As Keith removes his own shoes, his blood boils at how defeated Shiro looks with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Today is Shiro's day, not hers! How dare she make today about her on the one year Shiro's birthday occurs?! How dare she make him feel like this is in anyway his fault! 

Keith says none of this however. He knows it won't help. 

However, he refuses to let Shiro's birthday end like this.

Keith walks up to Shiro and gently caresses Shiro's cheek before tilting his chin up. When Shiro looks up at him, Keith captures his lips as he straddles Shiro's lap. Keith holds Shiro's face in his hands as he deepens the kiss. Shiro willingly opens for Keith. Keith gently pushes Shiro until he's on his back without breaking the kiss. Their tongues dance as their breathing picks up. Their hearts are racing when they come up for air briefly. 

"Is this ok?" Keith breathes into Shiro's lips.

Shiro answers by pulling Keith into another heated kiss and rolling them over so that he's on top.

Late that night, they're both laying naked in each other's arms. 

"Happy Birthday, Shiro." 

Shiro smiles without looking at Keith. He holds the shorter man in his arms as they fall asleep.

~

The following morning, Keith and Shiro tell the rest of the group what happened and they all rally around Shiro. 

"Its her loss, dude!" Lance tells him while Hunk gives Shiro the biggest hug. 

"You know you're always welcome with us," Matt tells him. 

Shiro smiles. 

"Thanks guys."

~

Winter term seems to fly by after that and before they know it, it's April. 

At Pidge's birthday party, everyone is talking about their plans for Spring Break. 

"Hunk and I going to stay with Allura and her dads down in Northern California," Lance says.

"Pidge and I are going home to Olympia," Matt tells them.

"Mom and Dad want to meet Sky," Pidge tells them. 

"Mother invited Shiro to come stay with us once more," Lotor tells them.

"I'm kinda excited," Shiro admits. "That guest room is starting to feel like home to me."

The second week in April comes and with it, Spring Break. 

Shiro, Keith, and Lotor head back to the Kogane farm right after their classes get out on Thursday. 

Friday it rains the whole day, so as soon as the morning chores are done, they all stay inside that day.

Saturday it rains too, but Keith and Shiro end up stuck in the barn. With nothing else to do, Keith shows Shiro the hayloft. 

"Growing up, I used to hang out up here when I wanted to get away from my siblings," Keith tells Shiro while laying in the hay. "I love them dearly, but sometimes..."

"They can be a bit much?" Shiro guesses amiably. 

Keith nods. 

"They all know I'm up here, but Lotor hates getting dirty unnecessarily, Acxa's afraid of heights taller than a horse, and Romelle is claustrophobic and the loft is usually a little cramped."

Shiro laughs. 

"Perfect escape." 

"Mom's the only one not afraid to come up here but she respects this is my spot for privacy. With three siblings, one of whom I share a room with, there isn't a whole lot of that." 

Shiro raises a mischievous eyebrow and leans suggestively over Keith. 

"Does that mean..."

He drags his lips across Keith's.

"We don't have to worry about your mom or siblings until the rain lets up?" 

Keith grabs the front of Shiro's shirt and pulls him down. 

"It sure does..."

~

It rains for the next two hours and while they mostly keep their clothes on (sex in a hayloft is really not as hot as it's made out to be) they make out the entire time. The rain clears up just long enough for them to head to the house before it picks up again.

It finally stops raining Monday. Instead, it's a little warm. 

They take Red and Black for a ride up the mountainside while Lotor, Acxa, Romelle, and Krolia take the other horses through woods around the farm. 

They come home for lunch and get back to the house as Keith's mom and siblings are heading out the door in swim clothes. 

"Heading for the swimming hole?" Keith asks. 

"Yep!" Romelle tells him. 

"We'll only be there for an hour or so," Keith's mom tells them. 

"Alright Mom."

Keith makes them lunch and they eat in the kitchen. 

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen your room here," Shiro points out as they finish. 

"Its literally my half of our first year dorm plus Lotor's half of his and Matt's." 

"Still." 

"I guess I can take you up there real quick."

Keith takes Shiro upstairs to the first door parallel to the stairs. 

From the door, Shiro can see two twin beds; one in the corner to the left of the window with the foot of the bed facing the door, the other to the right of the door with the foot of the bed facing the window. There's two dressers, one against the wall to the right of the window, the other to the right of the door between it and the bed. One side has posters of jets and spaceships with stars above the bed, the other has only pictures of a cat, who happens to be curled up on the bed.

"That's Kova, Lotor's cat." 

Kova lifts his head black striped head and gives Shiro a halfhearted "Mrah" before going back to sleep. 

Shiro laughs.

"Hello to you too."

"Lotor doesn't really like other people in our room, so we should probably head back downstairs."

As they head downstairs, Shiro sees a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall. School pictures, baby pictures, you name it, its on the wall. 

They get down to the living room.

"Is that your dad?" Shiro asks while pointing to the wedding picture above the fireplace.

"That's him."  


"What was he like?" 

"Most caring person you could ever meet." 

"How'd he meet your mom?" 

"Her car flipped over into the ditch in front of the farm one night. Nothing serious, but she still broke an ankle. Dad brought her inside and patched her up."

"He didn't take her to a hospital?" 

Keith shakes his head. 

"Nearest hospital's over an hour away. Our next door neighbor at the time was the town doctor. Dad called him over to fix her leg. They fell in love and she never left. She had no where else to go and was looking to start a new life."

Shiro moves over to a shadow box with a medal, a firefighter shield, and a picture of Keith's dad.

"That's the medal they gave us at Dad's funeral." 

"May I ask what happened?"

"Electrical fire in an office building. He and his partner were searching the building when his partner collapsed from the heat. Dad picked him up to carry him out, but the floor collapsed out from under him. He got his partner out, but he died of his injuries at the hospital."

"How old were you?" 

"A little younger than Romelle. Anyway, Dad was named a hero by the town and because of it, Lotor and I have what's called a Hero Scholarship. When/if my sisters go to college, they'll get one too."

Shiro looks back at the mantle. 

"We have that in common, you know." 

Keith looks up at him and waits. 

"My father died too. He wasn't exactly a hero, but still..." 

"How old were you?" 

"Seven." 

"Do you know what happened?" 

"Car Accident. I don't know anything beyond that."

Keith's mom and siblings come home then. 

"Have fun swimming?" Keith asks. 

"Indeed we did," Lotor tells him as he heads upstairs to shower and change. 

"The water is nice if you want to swim for a few hours," Keith's mom tells them as she and Romelle head upstairs too.

"I could go for a swim," Keith remarks. 

"Er... I didn't bring a suit?" Shiro admits.

Keith raises an eyebrow.

"I fail to see a problem."

Shiro laughs.

"Oh, fuck you Keith." 

"You may do so at the swimming hole," they hear from upstairs. 

"Mom!" Keith exclaims as he and Shiro blush hard.

"Hey, you both walked into that one," Acxa comments as she and his brother and sister laugh. 

Keith sticks his tongue out. 

~

They quickly change (Shiro wears a pair of cargo shorts he doesn't mind getting wet) and head for the swimming hole. When they get there, they quickly remove their shirts and jump in. 

"I swear your whole family wants us to bang while I'm here." 

"I mean, they aren't the only ones," Keith tells him as he leans against the side of the swimming hole.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at Keith. 

"If I didn't know better..." 

He lowers his voice in a way he knows sends a shiver up Keith's spine as he wades over to him. 

"I'd say you and your family planned this." 

He plants his hands on either side of Keith's head.

"Well?"

Keith looks up as Shiro leans into his space. 

"I mean..." 

Keith pulls him into a lazy kiss, pausing occasionally to speak. 

"We didn't..." 

Keith gropes Shiro through his shorts, earning a hiss of pleasure from him.

"But I won't say I don't like the idea."

Keith grips the waistband of Shiro's cargo shorts and pulls the larger man flush against his body so that they're skin on skin as they kiss. He gropes Shiro through his shorts again as their tongues slip into each other's mouth. Shiro's breath hitches as he grabs Keith's ass. Keith quickly unbuttons Shiro's pants and slips a hand down the front to stroke his cock. 

Shiro's breath hitches again and he pants so hard it breaks their kiss as Keith works his hand in a way they both know will make Shiro cum way too fast. 

"Keith..." 

Shiro moves Keith over to where the rock edge of the swimming hole is even with his ass.

"Slow down, baby..."  


Keith removes his hand and pulls Shiro into another kiss that sets fire to their veins.

Shiro slips an arm around Keith to keep him against Shiro as he pushes his tongue into Keith's mouth, earning him a sharp intake of breath from Keith. Shiro slides a knee between Keith's legs and his other hand roams Keith's body, drawing gasps and moans as Keith grinds himself against Shiro's legs.  


"I want you in me so badly," Keith breathes. 

"We don't have..." 

Keith smirks up at Shiro and fishes a bottle of lube of his pocket. 

"You _really_ want this." 

Keith nods eagerly.

Shiro puts the bottle in his pocket as his lips meet Keith's. Their tongues dance as Shiro lifts Keith up onto the rock edge. 

"Lift up, baby." 

Keith does and Shiro pulls Keith's trunks off and tosses them on the rock behind Keith.

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose eager," Keith teases as Shiro strokes him. 

"I've been fantasizing about fucking you here since last summer." 

"Well stop fantasizing and make your dreams happen."

Shiro growls a little as he moves Keith closer to the edge. He gives Keith's cock a few more strokes before ducking his head to slide his tongue up Keith's shaft. Keith bucks his hips when Shiro swallows him down to the root.

"Shiro..."

Keith bucks again and moans as Shiro slides the tip of his tongue through the slit of Keith's cock. Keith buries his fingers in Shiro's hair and moans as Shiro bobs his head while curving his tongue around Keith as he works. Shiro works him until he tastes the pre-cum from Keith's cock. He pulls off Keith with a final lick, drawing a whimper from Keith when he does. 

Shiro pulls Keith down just enough to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own.

"Turn around, baby." 

Keith shivers at the tone in Shiro's voice as he does what he's told. 

Shiro glides his hands up Keith's sides and his back. When Shiro positions himself flush against Keith's back, Keith understands why.

"There..." Shiro breathes into Keith's ear while rubbing his still clothed erection against the cleft of Keith's ass. "Knew it would be the perfect height." 

Keith straightens against him as Shiro moves his hands across Keith's now naked body.

"You HAVE thought about this." Keith breathes. 

"Frequently." 

Shiro moves a hand up to gently caress Keith's neck. 

"After I left last summer..." 

He glides the other hand down Keith's abs. 

"All I could think..."

He presses a kiss into Keith's shoulder. 

"Was what I would do to you here..."

His hand caresses down lower to stroke Keith's dick; drawing a gasp from him.

"...If given the chance."

Keith glances back at Shiro breathlessly. 

"Tell me." 

Keith's breath hitches as Shiro slides his erection against Keith's ass again. Shiro pulls Keith back just enough so that his cock isn't rubbing or hitting the rocks.

"I'd position you just like this." 

Shiro gently presses his hand between Keith's shoulder blades. Keith willingly bends over the flat rock in front of him. 

"Then... I'd do this..."

Keith feels Shiro slide one hand up Keith's back while the other spreads Keith's ass. Shiro kneels down behind Keith with a smirk and Keith gasps and grips the stone as Shiro drags his tongue across Keith's hole. He keens as Shiro repeats the motion over and over again.

"Sh...Shiro..." 

Shiro laves at Keith's hole a few more times before pushing his tongue inside. Pre-cum leaks from Keith as he moans helplessly as Shiro does amazing things with his tongue.

"Ta...Takashi..."

Its an unwritten signal of sorts. Shiro is only ever "Takashi" when Keith is about to come. 

Shiro immediately withdraws from Keith. 

Keith whimpers. He knows exactly what Shiro's doing and all he can do is enjoy the ride.

"Once I got you close to bursting." 

Keith shivers when he hears Shiro open the cap for the lube.

"I'd start to slowly finger you open, little by little." 

Shiro pushes his slicked finger past the ring of muscle. He moves agonizingly slow as he pumps his finger in and out.

Keith moans helplessly as Shiro slowly adds a second finger. Shiro slowly preps Keith more and more, occasionally brushing Keith's prostate; making him gasp and tighten a little. 

After a while, Shiro withdraws his hand from Keith.

"Once I'd opened you up enough."

Shiro adds more lube to his cock before lining it up with Keith's hole. 

"I'd fuck you so good, you'd see stars." 

Shiro hilts himself with a single thrust drawing a breathy "yes!" from the man beneath him. Shiro pulls out slowly before thrusting back in once more. They continue like this, Shiro thrusting slowly but deliberately while Keith moans and gasps for more. Shiro angles their hips just right and slowly picks up momentum, hitting Keith's prostate every time. 

Keith moans Shiro's given name as Shiro continuously nails his prostate. All he can think about is how good it feels. Pleasure coils in his belly, growing stronger and stronger with each thrust. 

Shiro feels his own pleasure build with each thrust.

"T...Takashi..." 

Shiro wraps a hand around Keith's dick and starts to rapidly pump it. 

"That's it, baby! That's it! Cum for me!" 

That's all Keith needs to go over the edge. He cums with a long, unending moan that turns into Shiro's given name. 

Shiro follows not long after with a moan of his own. He continues thrusting through both of their orgasms, filling Keith to the brim with Shiro's seed. When their respective orgasms end, Shiro pulls out of Keith before wrapping his arms around the man beneath him.

"Wow!" Keith says breathlessly. 

"Seconded." 

They laugh as they both come down from their respective highs. Keith's boneless as Shiro moves him back into the water to clean him off. Once Shiro finishes cleaning him, he wraps his arms around Keith and holds him close.

"I will never look at the swimming hole the same again." 

Shiro laughs. 

After a while, it starts to get chilly. 

"We should head back..." Keith tells Shiro. 

Shiro helps Keith climb out and grab his swim trunks. Once Keith is dressed, they walk hand in hand back to the house.

~

Wednesday morning, around 2 am, Keith is awakened by the sound of the fire alarm blaring downstairs with Stella barking. 

That's when Keith smells the smoke. 

He sits bolt upright in bed and immediately coughs as smoke fills the room.

Keith launches out of bed and runs to his brother's bed next to the window where Kova is trying to wake him up. 

"Lotor! Lotor, wake up! The house is on fire." 

When the 23 year old finally wakes up, Keith all but carries him out into the hall with Kova. 

The smoke is worse in the hall.

"Get mom! I'll get Acxa and Romelle." 

Lotor runs to their mom's room to the left to find her already awake while Keith runs to the right. 

"Acxa, Romelle!" 

Keith gasps when he sees the far wall with the window toward the backyard completely on fire.

"Let's go! Let's go!" 

Acxa runs out of the room but Romelle is frozen in fear. 

Keith effortlessly scoops up his youngest sister and carries her out into the hall. 

"Keith!" Romelle cries. 

"I got ya, Romi," Keith tells her, using the old nickname he gave her when she was little.

They get downstairs and Keith gasps when he sees the entire kitchen is also engulfed in flames with said flames spreading quickly to the hallway. 

"Acxa, take Romelle! I need to help Shiro!" 

Keith hands Romelle to Acxa before dashing down the hall to the guest room.

Keith gets to the door and gasps when he sees the doorknob has melted. 

"Shiro! Shiro, are you ok!?" 

"I'm fine, but the door!" 

Keith immediately grabs his father's old fireman ax where it's hung above the back door. 

"Stand back from the door!"

Shiro does what he's told and with a few solid swings of his dad's ax, Keith has the door open. 

"Come on!" 

Fire cuts off their route to the front door so Keith grabs Shiro's hand and pulls him out the back door.

"Go!" 

As they're running around the side of the house by the kitchen and living room, the entire chimney breaks away from the house, falling right as they're passing under it and its too late to dodge it.

There's a shrill squeal before a flash of russet and Keith is shoved out of the path of the chimney just in time. 

Keith looks up and sees Red squealing with rage as he rears up between Keith and the fallen chimney. He looks over at Shiro next to him and sees Black standing between him and said chimney.

"Thanks," they say in unison. 

"Keith!" 

They turn and continue running to where Keith's family stands with Stella and Kova, Black and Red following behind them loyally. Keith and his family hug.

When they pull away, Keith gasps as he looks back at the house. 

The roof is completely engulfed in flames, as is the back and left side of the house. 

"No..." 

Keith stares in shock as the fire quickly spreads to the living room and front porch.

Shiro pulls Keith into his arms and Keith turns into them, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in Shiro's chest while gripping him with his right hand. 

"Is everyone alright?" 

They turn to see the neighbor across the street running up.

"My son was letting the dog out when he saw," Mrs. Griffin tells them when she and said son reach them. 

"We're fine, Helen," Keith's mom tells them. "Everyone got out safely. 

The son approaches Keith still in Shiro's arms but Red steps in between. He stops where he is, minding the horse, before looking at Keith again. 

"I could see the flames from our porch," he tells them. "Glad everyone's ok." 

Keith looks at him. 

"Thanks, James."

Just then there's a great CRACK! that draws their attention back to the house. They look just in time to see the entire house collapse in on itself. 

That's when they hear the sirens from the fire trucks.

The firefighters quickly start putting water on the still smoldering house as the chief approaches them. 

"Krolia. It's good to see you and the family again. Wish it were under better circumstances." 

"Likewise," Krolia tells them. 

"Do you know the point of origin?"

"Kitchen," Keith tells him as he pulls out of Shiro's embrace. 

"Considering how fast it went up, I'll bet it was electrical," Chief theorizes. "Its a miracle no one was hurt."

"My son Keith made sure everyone did," Krolia tells him. 

"Did he now?"

"Indeed," Lotor confirms. "When Romelle froze, Keith carried her downstairs." 

"When he saw the fire was spreading to the guestroom, he gave her to me so he could go help our guest," Acxa adds.

"Good thing, too. The doorknob to the guestroom melted and the windows were too small for me to climb out," Shiro says fondly as he looks at his boyfriend. 

"No need to ask how," Chief says with a smile.

He points to Keith's left hand.

Keith looks. He's still holding his dad's ax. 

"Your dad would be proud of you, son," Chief tells him. 

Krolia looks at Keith. 

"Keith, Shiro, why don't you two take Red and Black to their stalls before getting your injuries treated?" 

"Alright," Shiro answers.

As his family and the Griffins walk toward the trucks, Keith lifts the ax in his hand and looks at it. 

"Thanks, Dad."

~

Keith and Shiro bring the horses to the barn, only to find they'd worked together with Yellow to kick the entire wall with their doors open. Yellow is standing in the middle of the center aisle munching hay out of his stall.  


"Looks like you three will be sleeping outside until we can get this fixed." 

They turn the three horses loose in the pasture next to the barn before heading back.

Morning dawns and the house has stopped smoldering. 

The family and Shiro sits in the guest cabin as Keith's mom talks on the phone. Covering the right side of Keith's face is a square bandage over where a large splinter cut Keith's face as he broke down the guestroom door.

Keith's mom hangs up. 

"What did the insurance company say?" Keith asks as Krolia sits down with them. 

"The good news is the insurance will cover the costs to rebuild the house," Krolia says. "The bad news is the soonest we can start construction is June. In the meantime, we'll be living here in the cabin."

"At least Lotor and I live on and near campus respectively," Keith says. 

"The Griffins have also offered to let us stay in their house while the house is being built," Krolia adds. "It does mean you three will have to head back earlier than we'd like."

"We understand, Mother," Lotor tells her.

Keith is silent when they walk to the car. Keith's mom pulls him into a hug. 

"I'm proud of you, son." 

Keith hugs his mom back quietly.

"Here, take this with you."

When she pulls back, she hands him his dad's ax.

The car ride back is silent as Shiro drives Keith's car home while he and Lotor doze off, Kova snoozing in his carrier next to Lotor (Lotor has to bring Kova back to campus due to Mrs. Griffin's cat allergies). 

Lotor and Keith hug as they drop Lotor and Kova off at Lotor's dorm.

~

Word spreads quickly through their group quickly. They return to campus to help however they can, but there isn't much they can do or say, beyond Hunk personally making meals for them so Shiro and Keith don't have to (because Keith is by far the better cook).

A dark cloud hangs over Keith as classes start again. He's not talking as much and is often lost in his own thoughts. He goes back every weekend to help clean up and comes back more and more depressed. 

For Shiro, it hurts to see Keith hurting like this.

Yeah the house will be rebuilt and all the documents that matter (deed, birth certificates, adoption papers, marriage certificate, etc) survived thanks to Keith's dad putting them in a fireproof cabinet in the basement, but that doesn't change what was lost. Countless generations of history (the farm had been in Keith's family since the Oregon Trail) and 21+ years worth of memories gone overnight. Family albums, holidays, birthdays, personal items, even the shadow box for Keith's dad; all gone.

A month after the fire, the others all decide to go with Keith one weekend to help with the clean up. 

"Are you sure? My mom and sisters are using the guest cabin so Lotor and I are literally sleeping in tents as we help with the cleanup."

"So?" Allura asks. "Its just a little dirt. It'll wash off." 

"Also, my brothers and sisters are flying up from Cuba to come help and our camping tents are huge." 

Keith looks at Lance like he sprouted a third head.

"Wait, what? Why?"  


Lance looks at him plainly.

"In the last month, have you guys been tending your crops and such?"

Keith sighs. 

"No, we've been too busy taking care of the house and basic maintenance," he admits. 

"Exactly," Lance says. "You guys _**need**_ that income. Just leave it to us."

"But why?" 

"Farmers helping other farmers in times of need is a major cornerstone of farming, or so my parents always said," Lance tells him. 

Keith gives them a grateful look. 

"Thanks guys."

Friday morning, they all drive to Keith's farm. Lance arrives last with his two brothers and two sisters. 

"That's Marco, Veronica, Luis, and Rachel," Lance introduces. 

"Are your folks ok having you here?" Keith asks. 

"Our parents have my wife and kids to help," Marco says.

"So, what should we do?" Lance asks. 

"The apple orchard mostly takes care of itself, the chickens and turkeys have already been fed today, and Romelle's the beekeeper here," Keith tells them. "So just plant the corn and potatoes. I'll show you where the fields and tractor are."

While Keith shows Lance and his siblings where the tractor is, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt help Shiro and Lotor sift through what still needs to be moved to the dumpster that was placed on the property. Keith returns and starts working in silence.

Around noon, they all take a break for lunch. Lance's siblings all eat with Lotor and Acxa while the seven friends sit in one of the fields. 

"We finished planting and fertilizing," Lance tells Keith. 

"Thanks again for that," Keith says.

"I wish we could do more, man," Hunk says. 

"Seriously, we know what this place means to you," Pidge adds. 

After lunch they finish clearing the last of the rubble. 

As they clear the last of it, Keith freezes in his place. 

"Keith?" 

Shiro moves to look and immediately knows why.

The shadow box for Keith's dad, only the picture's been burnt and the medal melted. 

The dam breaks. 

Tears are rolling down Keith's cheeks and he sniffles as he holds whats left of it in his hands. Shiro pulls Keith into his arms and holds him as the first sobs wrack his body. Keith grips Shiro as he empties his heart into Shiro's chest. The others quickly wrap Keith in a group hug. 

For several minutes they sit in what's left of Keith's basement until Keith cries himself out. When Keith falls silent, Shiro looks to see he cried himself to sleep.

His heart aches at it. 

"I've got him guys." 

Shiro slips an arm under Keith's knees and back and lifts him into his arms. He silently carries Keith up the stone steps of the basement toward the horse barn. 

"God, I wish there was more we can do for him!" Hunk says in frustration.

"Come on, let's put this with the rest," Pidge says. 

They take the shadow box to the cabin where they rest of the salvage has been placed. They set it down on the couch and look around the cabin at the few things that were salvaged. The only thing salvaged that isn't burnt are a pair of fireproof filing cabinets (one with 2 doors, the other with 4) as well as 3 fireproof chests. Only the shorter of the filing cabinets is labeled. 

"What are in the rest of these?" Matt asks.

They try to open them, but find they're all locked.

"I got this, kids," Pidge says. "Allura, you got a hair pin?" 

Allura hands her one and Pidge successfully picks the locks. 

"How do you know how to do that?" Hunk asks. 

Pidge shrugs. 

"I thought it would impress girls."

Pidge gasps when she opens one of the chests to find an ancient looking camera and rolls of film. 

"This is a camera from the early 1900s!" she exclaims.

"Look at all of these negatives!" Matt says. "I think these are all taken here."

As they look through the cabinets and chests they find more old cameras and film. On a whim, Allura checks the short, labeled cabinet and finds negatives of Keith's dad growing up, as well as Keith's mom and him and his siblings growing up on the property.

"Guys, do you know what this means?!" Pidge asks.

"We can give him at least a little of his family history and such back!" Hunk asks. 

"How? Can either of you develop analog pictures?" Lance asks.

"Nope, but I know someone who does!" Pidge tells them.

"Should we tell him?"Matt asks. 

"Why not surprise him with it?" Allura asks.

"We need to get them back to campus though," Pidge says.

"Ok, but how are we going to do that without Keith or his family noticing they're gone?" 

"With some inside help," comes a voice from the door.

They look up and see a young man about their age with brown hair slicked back except for a lock of hair hanging loose on the left side of his face and blue eyes leaning against the wall by the door. 

"And you are?" Allura asks.

"James Griffin. I'm his neighbor across the street."

"How would you help?" Lance asks. 

"The Kogane's are planning to store a lot of that stuff at our house," James tells them. "Wouldn't be too hard for me to drive them up to your college next week." 

"Not to sound ungrateful but why are you helping us?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, I thought Keith didn't really have a lot of friends his age here," Pidge comments. 

"He's right he didn't," James admits guiltily. "I'll admit, a lot of that is my fault." 

"You are one of his bullies, then?" Allura asks. 

"Was," James clarifies. "I stopped Junior Year."

"Why?" 

"Why did I bully him or why did I stop?" 

"Yes." Pidge tells him. 

James sighs. 

"I started because Keith's GPA was always one score higher than me, even though he worked all the time. He had straight A's on everything. I felt it was unfair, somehow. "Why should he get good grades effortlessly while I had to work for it?" I thought." 

"What changed?" Hunk asks. 

"Two things," James says, moving to the couch. "First, at the start of our Junior year, out of the blue, he started bombing tests. They weren't even hard tests. They were things I knew for a fact Keith knew. By Christmas, I had the highest GPA in school because of it." 

"Is that not what you wanted?" Allura asks patiently. 

"That's what Keith said. It was, but it didn't feel like a victory," James says.  


"Do you know why?" 

James doesn't answer for a moment. His voice is bitter as he continues. 

"Because of me. He was doing it on purpose so I would stop bullying him. "I just want to be left alone for once in my life. You want the highest GPA; have it!" That's what he told me."

"So what did you do when he said that?" Pidge asks. 

"At first, I was too stunned to say anything. I just walked away. I thought about it and realized I did want to have a higher GPA than him, but I wanted to earn it. I walked up to him and promised I’d leave him alone but first he needed to get his grade back up. Then I tutored him myself. By the end of the year, his GPA was the highest again. Senior year, our GPAs were tied right up until graduation.”

"Who was Valedictorian?" Pidge asks. 

"It was tough, but I did," James tells her. "Keith was Salutatorian." 

"You said there was another reason you stopped bullying him," Lance reminds him. 

"Ah, yes. My dad was a retired fireman who was injured on the job one night when I was 11. Thing is, I never knew what exactly went down that night; I just knew he almost died and his partner died saving him. I found out Junior year that it was Keith's dad who saved mine that night. I found out because my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer from all the smoke he inhaled that night." 

"That's what the medal was for," Matt states. 

"Thing is... I never actually apologized to Keith for the hell I put him through in school. This is a way I can."

~

When Shiro left the basement with Keith, he carried his boyfriend to the horse barn. He carefully climbed the steps and laid him down gently in the hay before spooning Keith. Shiro holds Keith close as his boyfriend sleeps. More than anything, Shiro wishes there was something more he could do. Keith didn't just lose the house and his family photos, he lost all of his dad's stuff. The only thing of his dad's that had been saved was his fireman ax that Keith used to save Shiro that night.

Remembering the ax gave Shiro an idea. 

It wouldn't be easy, but Shiro would give Keith the universe if he could. Keith has been Shiro's rock the entire year from the moment Shiro declared his major all through his mother disowning him. He hasn't smiled at all since the fire.

If Shiro's idea works, he might be able to give Keith just a have a little more from his dad than an ax.

~

The next week, Pidge and the others bring the negatives back to campus with some help from James. They immediately take them to the person Pidge knows who can develop analogue pictures.

"Hey Sky, got a minute?" Pidge asks. 

The Peruvian girl winks her sky blue eyes at Pidge.

"I got all the time in the world for you, Beautiful." 

Pidge hides a blush.  


"I need your help doing something for a friend."

When Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Matt carry in the chests and cabinet with the negatives and such in, Sky perks up curiously. 

"Remember that friend I said lost his house and everything in it a few months back? We found these while helping him last weekend."

Sky opens one of the cases and gasps when she sees the negatives. She tucks her long black hair behind her ear and quickly gets her gloves before picking them up to look. 

"These are in amazing condition, given how old they are and that they survived a housefire," Sky breathes as she looks at them.

"Can you develop them?" Pidge asks. 

"I would fucking hope so! Otherwise I picked the wrong major!"

"It would really mean a lot to us," Allura tells her. 

"This guy basically lost everything but his immediate family that night," Hunk adds.

"I'll warn you, it'll take time," Sky tells them. "Some of these take a while to develop." 

"His house won't be finished until October anyway," Matt tells her. 

"Hey! Maybe we can give this to Keith on his birthday!" Lance exclaims.

~

Third year ends and construction on the new farmhouse begins. Keith and Lotor return home to help with the chores. While they're gone Shiro makes some phone calls and pays a few discrete visits to places while Sky slowly but steadily develops the pictures.

Shiro finishes just in time for the anniversary of him and Keith moving in together and becoming official. Keith comes back the week of their anniversary to help Acxa settle in and prepare for what should be their fourth year at college. Shiro takes Keith out on a date on their anniversary to what's become their spot to have a picnic while watching the sun set. 

Shiro is actually surprised how nervous he is about his gift. However, he's gotten this far, he might as well see it through.

"I... uh... I got you something," Shiro tells him as they lean against the trunk of the car. 

Keith looks at him.

"You didn't have to. I know its our anniversary, but you really didn't."

Shiro takes Keith's hand. 

"I wanted to, Keith. Despite everything, all the hardships and such, this past year has been one of the best years of my life. You've stood by me and helped me so much this year and I know how rough the last few months have been for you. I wanted to do something for you."

Keith raises an eyebrow as Shiro pops the trunk open. He gasps when Shiro hands him a long, rectangular frame. 

Its a shadowbox like the one lost in the fire, except now its big enough to include the ax, all of his dad's medals plus a new Hero one, as well as his dad's full name. It even has a picture of Keith's dad in full gear. 

Keith just stares speechless down at the shadowbox in his hand.

"I called the fire department in your town to see if we could replace your dad's shadow box and they helped me get everythi- Mmfph!"

His explanation is cut off by Keith grabbing the front of Shiro's shirt and yanking him in for a passionate kiss that Shiro eagerly returns. There are tears in Keith's eyes when they pull away. 

Keith hugs the shadow box longways against his chest.

"Thank you... You've no idea how much this means to me."

Shiro presses their foreheads together.

"Yes I do. That's why I did it. It won't replace everything, but I hope it helps." 

For the first time since the fire, Keith smiles. Actually smiles without faking it. 

He sets the shadowbox down inside the trunk and wraps his arms around Shiro.

"It does."

Shiro smiles and hugs Keith back tight.

"I love you so much," Shiro tells him. 

Keith hugs Shiro tighter. 

"I love you too."

~

Their 4th of college starts not long after with no major fanfare.

For half of the group, it’ll be their final year. 

Lotor, Matt, Lance, and Hunk graduate at the end of the year.

Allura’s transferring to a law school, Shiro and Keith need to stay for another year or two, and Pidge wants to get a doctorate like her mom and dad (Matt eventually will too, he just wants to travel for a year first).

As October starts, construction on the new house is almost complete. Shiro replacing the shadow box for Keith's dad improved Keith's mood significantly, but he's still understandably depressed. When the others told Shiro about the pictures, Shiro immediately jumped on board.

A week before Keith's birthday, Sky finishes developing them. Keith had begun working at a vet clinic to get experience at the start of the year. It just so happened that Keith has a morning shift on his birthday so Shiro and their friends have enough time to set up the surprise. Lotor had been clued in after he realized they were up to something. He helps them set up the surprise. 

"I'm not being judgemental, but why are you not effected by the house fire as much as Keith and your sisters are?" Allura asks him as they set up.

"At a young age I learned a house is merely that; a house," Lotor explains. "I am sad to lose it of course, I had many happy memories there, but houses can be rebuilt and things can be replaced. I care very little for the house, but I care a great deal for the people in it. Had any of them been injured or killed, my feelings toward it would be different. However, I have experiences in my life that paint my world differently from my brother and sisters. Their feelings are not diminished by my experiences. They have never known any other life. I understand with their feelings, even if I do not share them." 

Allura nods acceptingly. 

They finish setting up just in time for Keith to get home.  


Keith freezes when he walks into his and Shiro's apartment and sees all of the pictures. He absentmindedly runs his hands over the frames and albums.  


"How?"  


"Evidently Father and his family kept the negatives and such for some of our pictures," Lotor tells him.

"Happy birthday, Keith."

Keith starts crying as he hugs his friends. 

"Thanks guys. All of you. How'd you get these here?" 

"We had help from the guy across the street," Lance tells him. 

"James?" 

"Yeah, him. He wanted to apologize for bullying you as kids."

"I already forgave him, but I appreciate it." 

They bring out the cake then (courtesy of Hunk) and everyone notices how much happier Keith is.

~

The following month, they all help Keith bring the pictures and shadow box to the house. Once they're all hung up or put away, they go with Keith and Lotor to furniture shop for their new rooms (he and Lotor have separate rooms now, though Acxa and Romelle are still sharing.)

The next few months fly by until before they know it, its January. 

Keith and Shiro are constantly busy with classes and such as they prepare to get their Bachelor's degrees. They only see each other when they fall in bed at night.  Even on days they don't see each other, they leave notes for one another, depending on who wakes up first. The precious few moments they have together are spent relaxing and just being near each other in the chaos that is their life.

Then, everything changes with a single phone call. 

Keith is returning a dog to his kennel when his cellphone rings. He looks and frowns when he sees it's from Pidge. When he answers, Pidge doesn't even wait for him to say 'hello'. 

"Keith, There's been a car accident."

Keith rushes to the hospital as soon as he gets off the phone. 

Pidge is at the ER with Sky waiting for him. Pidge is in tears. 

"What happened?" 

Pidge is too upset to talk so Sky tells him.

"Some dumb fuck decided to try driving after having one too many drinks," Sky explains. "Then said dumb fuck ran a stop sign and slammed into Matt's car on the passenger's side. Both cars then slid across the road before flipping upside down in a ditch."

Keith feels like there's ice in his lungs.

"They were brought in about the time we got here," Sky continues with an arm around Pidge.

"Judging from Pidge's reaction, I'm guessing it was bad." 

"They both looked pretty bad, but we won't know the exact damage until after surgery."

"They were alive, last we saw. I'll warn you though, Shiro's side took the worst of it."

"Have the others been called?" 

Sky nods.

"I called Allura while Pidge was calling you."

They sit together in the waiting room as one by one the rest of their group joins them, as well as Matt and Pidge's parents. 

After what feels like an eternity, a doctor finally calls Matt's name.

"Matthew Holt suffered a fracture in his lower left leg and a large cut on the left side of his face. He should make a full recovery." 

"Oh thank heavens!" Colleen says. 

"What about his passenger?" Sam asks.

"Takashi Shirogane is currently still in surgery," the doctor tells them.

"Can we see Matt?" Colleen asks. 

The doctor nods.

"Ask the nurse when you get in and she'll show you." 

Pidge, her family, and Sky head back. 

Its another hour and a half until they hear anything on Shiro.

"Takashi Shirogane suffered head trauma to the front of his head and his lower right arm was completely crushed. We had to amputate." 

Keith is too numb to talk. 

Lotor puts an arm around his brother. 

"Is he expected to make a full recovery?"

"He's in pretty rough shape, but he's stable for the moment. He likely won't regain consciousness for a few days though." 

"Are we able to see him?" Lotor asks.

"I'm afraid I can only allow his family or emergency contact back with him at this time."

Keith snaps out of his daze. 

"I'm his emergency contact!" 

The doctor pulls out a clipboard.

"Name?" 

"Keith Kogane."

"ID?" 

Keith shows him. 

The doctor looks at it and nods. 

"Ask the nurse's station, they'll show you where he is."

Keith pockets his ID and runs into the ER. The nurse leads him to an elevator up to a room in the ICU. 

He hesitates a moment, long enough to glance at the name plate to the room next door and sees Matt's name on it. Keith takes a deep breath and steels himself before heading in.

He freezes at the door and stares. 

Shiro's head is wrapped and the lower part of his right arm is heavily bandaged. His eyes are closed and he's so still that if it weren't for the heart monitor, Keith would think he was dead.

Keith swallows thickly as he staggers over to the chair to the left of Shiro's bed. He takes Shiro's left hand in his own and holds it. 

That's where Keith stays for the next three days. He called all his professors and the vet he works for and told them the situation. During that time, he only leaves Shiro's side to use the bathroom. He eats his meals in Shiro's room and sleeps at his side at nights with Shiro's hand in his as he lays his head on the bed. 

Matt and the Holts are released, but not before they pay Shiro and Keith a visit.

Matt is placed on strict bed rest for his lower get to heal. 

On day four, Shiro blinks his eyes open. 

"Keith?" 

Keith breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank god!" 

He presses a kiss into Shiro's hand.

“What happened? Where am I?” 

Keith looks at him. 

“You and Matt were in a car accident. You’re in the hospital. You’ve been out for 3 or 4 days.” 

“Is Matt ok?” 

“Matt’s fine. He got a broke shin from the accident but not so broken he needed to stay here. He was sent home. Honestly, he's loving all the attention he's getting from it.”

Shiro moves to scratch his forehead with his right hand. 

That’s when he notices it’s gone. 

“Keith, where’s my right hand?” 

A tear slips down Keith’s face against his will. 

“It was crushed beyond repair. They had to amputate.” 

A tear rolls down Shiro’s face.

“Anything else?” He asks emotionally. 

“They had to shave your hair to treat the head trauma you got, but that’ll grow back. There’s also a scar across your nose now.”

More tears slide down Shiro's cheeks. Keith sits on the side of the hospital bed and pulls Shiro into a hug while being mindful of his IV. When Shiro's tears subside, Keith presses a kiss into his boyfriend's forehead. 

"I love you, Shiro." 

"I love you, too Keith."

Shiro lays back against the pillow and his eye lids start to droop. 

"You should get some rest," Keith suggests as he moves to the chair again while holding Shiro's hand. 

The doctor comes in then and Keith tells him Shiro woke up briefly.

The doctor tells him that's normal as is his reaction to losing his hand. While the doctor checks Shiro's vitals, Keith texts their friends to let them know Shiro woke up. 

The doctor leaves and Keith resumes his vigil at Shiro's side.

Shiro wakes up again that evening, this time with the doctor present. When the doctor leaves, he falls asleep again. Keith never once leaves Shiro's side.

Its on day five that someone they didn't expect rushes into Shiro's room. 

Shiro's mother.

For the first time since Keith met her, he doesn't see a wealthy business woman. He sees a mother who just learned her son was in a terrible car accident. 

Despite that, Keith still steps between her and Shiro's bed. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I just found out about the accident." 

Keith crosses his arms. 

"And whose fault is that?"

Shiro's mom flinches at the question but doesn't answer. 

"Is he?" 

"He's asleep," Keith tells her. 

"He's alright then? No complications?"

Keith looks Ayumi dead in her eye. 

"Why do you care?" 

Ayumi returns Keith's look. 

"I'm his mother!" 

"No. You don't get to claim that after pretending Shiro isn't your son for over a year. A YEAR. He's not a pen, he's a person. One you hurt terribly."  


"I only wanted what was best for him!" 

"You wanted what was best for _**you.**_ If you had really wanted what was best, you would have given him a safety net to catch him if his plan fell short." 

She scoffs.

"And you're telling me you did that?"

Keith raises an eyebrow. 

"Do you know how much large animal veterinarians make in a year? The average median is $99,000, give or take. Its higher in towns that specialize in farming and livestock, like my hometown since their farm animals are literally their livelyhood. Add the active and successful farm my family lives and works on and yeah, I'd say Shiro has a pretty good safety net if he doesn't succeed. I doubt it'll even come to that since we have friends with access to a planetarium. Hell, my hometown plans to start building one soon. My point is, you don't get to come in here and suddenly act like he's your son again as if you didn't ignore him for a year. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security." 

Ayumi deflates. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'm not the one you hurt. If Shiro wants to forgive you, that's entirely up to him and I'll respect whatever he wants to do. But right now, you have to leave."

Ayumi sighs. 

"Will you tell him I was here?" 

"I will." 

She gives one final remorseful look to Shiro's bed before leaving.  


Keith closes the door. 

When he turns around he startles when he sees Shiro's awake. 

"Er... how much of that did you hear?"  


"I woke up at "What are you doing here?" 

"So the whole thing." 

Keith gets anxious when Shiro nods his head. Shiro gives him a reassuring smile and motions for him to come sit with him. When Keith sits on the bed, Shiro grabs him by the front of the shirt and hauls him in for a kiss. When his shock wears off, Keith returns it.

After a moment they pull away. 

"Um... your mom was here."

Shiro snorts. 

"Thank you."

Keith blinks. 

"For what?" 

Shiro smiles and cups Keith's face with his left hand. 

"For what you said. For supporting me and believing in me while also giving me something to fall back on just in case. For being you."

Keith leans into the touch.

"Want me to bring her back in?"

Shiro thinks for a second. 

"Do you have my phone?"

Keith hands Shiro his cell phone and Shiro quickly presses the contact that reads 'Mom'. 

"Hi, Mother."

~

Shiro is in ICU for another week to recover from his injuries and to learn to clean his amputation. 

Throughout that week, Shiro's mom makes amends with him and apologizes to Keith for the way she treated him. 

At the end of the week, Hunk and the Holts pay Shiro a visit while his mom is visiting. 

"The doctor says your head has been healing well and your arm has healed enough to introduce a prosthetic," Sam tells him. 

"Our lab has developed a new type of prosthetic," Colleen continues.

"By "our lab" she means Hunk and me," Pidge says. 

Pidge and Hunk present Shiro with a gray, robotic prosthetic arm with black fingers (its Shiro's original prosthetic from the show, minus the glowy hand of doom).

"There are neural sensors on the outside of the sock and the inside of the prosthetic that allow you to move the hand naturally," Hunk explains.

"I get the feeling its more complicated than that," Shiro remarks. 

"Unfortunately, you're right," Pidge tells him. "You're more than welcome to say no if you'd prefer." 

"Yeah man, you won't hurt our feelings or anything if you turn it down. We just wanted to try to help, but it's entirely up to you," Hunk tells him. 

"So what needs to happen?" Keith asks.

"You would have to have a kind of transmitter/receiver surgically implanted on the left side of your head just under your skin," Sam explains. 

"Its similar to a cochlear implant," Colleen continues. "Except its completely under the skin. Once healed, you'd never know."

"Has this been tested?" Shiro's mom asks. "I've never heard of such a prosthetic." 

"Well, you wouldn't. Believe it or not, the prototype for this was our senior project."

Pidge indicates herself and Hunk. 

"And yes, they've been tested," Hunk finishes.

"Anything else I should know about the prosthetic?" Shiro asks. 

"It has to be removed and plugged in like a cellphone every night before you go to bed," Pidge explains. 

Shiro thinks for a moment. 

"I trust you guys. When can we do the surgery?"

"In a few days," Sam answers.

~

A few days later, the surgery happens. 

Shiro is put under general anesthetic for the surgery so they can attach the transmitter/receiver to the upper left side of Shiro's head just above and behind his ear. The surgery is a complete success.

Shiro blinks awake to find Sam placing the sock on his arm before slipping the prosthetic over the sock. 

"Shiro? How does it feel?" Sam asks gently. 

Shiro flexes his arm. 

"Natural, but odd... Its a good odd, but odd." 

"That's to be expected. Just making some minor calibrations." 

Shiro feels himself getting pulled under again. 

"You can rest more," Sam tells him. "We can do the checks and such later."

Shiro falls into a deep sleep again. 

When he wakes up again, he's back in his room and its dark outside.

Shiro looks at his right arm and sees the prosthetic still on him (they'll probably take it off when they do vitals). He then notices his left hand is heavy. 

Shiro looks and sees Keith had fallen asleep while holding Shiro's left hand, his head cradled in his other arm.

A fond looks spreads across Shiro's face as he watches Keith sleep. 

He remembers everything they've been through together over the past year and a half. He remembers everything Keith's done for him and how much Keith has grown to mean to him.

Keith shivers in his sleep. 

Shiro looks around and sees Keith's jacket on the chair to Shiro's right within arms reach. He looks at his prosthetic a moment before using it to grab the jacket. He can't feel the jacket in his hand, but it still moves like its flesh and blood. Shiro covers his sleeping boyfriend beside him before laying back on the bed. 

His expression turns to a lovestruck smile as he looks at the man who has come to mean so much to him in just 3 1/2 years (give or take a few months). He doesn't want to live without Keith in his life. Shiro makes a sincere vow as he falls asleep again while looking at Keith. 

He's going to marry this man.

~

The next morning, Shiro starts physical therapy to learn more about how to use his prosthetic (because it turns out that grabbing something with your whole hand and holding something between your fingers are two different things) as well as how to maintain and care for his arm.

"At least you don't have to relearn how to hold a pencil and write," Keith jokes. 

"The perks of being a lefty," Shiro jokes back. 

A week after he starts physical therapy, he's released from the hospital. Shiro’s hair grows back with a white patch in the front after the accident.  


Their professors marked them as having dropped their classes so it doesn't effect their scholarships, but they still sign up for summer classes to make them up. 

They watch Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Lotor graduate (Matt also has to make up his classes).

Shiro goes back to stay with his mom for a few weeks so they can catch up. She's been trying to be more supportive of him. Its not perfect, she's constantly trying to coddle him for his arm, but after years of being treated like an employee, he'll take it.

The last day before Shiro returns home to Keith, he and his mom are walking around Houston when she notices the way he’s looking in the window of every jeweler they go past. Particularly ones with rings in the windows.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" she asks him after they pass about the 10th jewelry store. 

Shiro hesitates a moment. 

"A ring." 

"You wish to ask Keith to marry you?" 

Its more statement than question, but Shiro nods anyway.  


"I may have one for you." 

Shiro looks at her. 

"A ring?"

She nods. 

"You don't have to use it if it's not to your liking, but it happens to be your father's wedding ring." 

When they get home, she shows him the ring.

He gasps when he sees it. 

Its a yellow gold band with silver inlaid around the middle. Embedded in the silver inlay is a heart-shaped diamond with two red rubies and two amethysts on either side of it (one on each side). 

It's perfect.

"Father had a heart-shaped diamond in his wedding ring?"

"Your father was a bit of a romantic." 

His mom looks at him. 

"He was a lot like you in fact."

Shiro looks up at her. 

"Really?"

"Apart from being a romantic, he had a passion for astronomy. He would visit the planetarium regularly and was constantly reading books on space. When I was pregnant with you, he talked a lot about it. In hindsight, I shouldn't have been surprised when you chose to major in it. He was very humble for a man of his wealth. He would regularly donate to science research and organizations that support the LGBTA. He also had a terrible weakness for animals, especially cats."  


"You never talk about him."

She hesitates. 

"Your father was a good man. I regret I didn't appreciate it as much as I should have back then. Not until it was too late." 

"You mean the accident?" 

She nods.

"What happened? I know he was in a car accident, but nothing else."

His mom takes a deep breath. 

"A drunk driver." 

Shiro breathes in sharply.

"The other driver was killed instantly. Your father died later at the hospital."

Shiro looks at her a moment. 

"You said I'm a lot like him. Is that why you worked so much when I was growing up?"

She closes her eyes and nods. 

"You don't just act like him. You're him in duplicate. Now I take comfort in it but back then it was... hard. The older you got, the more you looked like him, the more it hurt. I hadn't realized that my ways were pushing you away until I ran into you that night with Keith. Even then, I was too proud to admit I had driven you away. I had convinced myself I'd done nothing wrong, that it was you who pushed me away."

"Then my accident happened." 

She nods.

"How did you even find out? I removed you as my emergency contact when you..."

He doesn't say it. He knows he doesn't need to. 

"One of the professors at your college is a friend of mine. He heard it from one of your professors talking to Keith's. Unfortunately, you'd been in the hospital almost a week at that point. When I got there and saw you... it was like seeing your father all over again. Except you were alive. Injured, but alive. It felt like a second chance. Then Keith reminded me that just because I finally had some sense knocked into me doesn't erase what I'd done in my arrogance. When he kicked me out, I thought I had realized too late. I didn't expect you to call me." 

Shiro hugs his mom. 

"I won't say its OK Mother, because it wasn't. I forgive you though. Your reasons don't excuse how you treated me, but you're trying. Its enough."  


She hugs him back. 

"By the way, the ring is perfect." 

She laughs. 

"Yep, just like your father."

~

Shiro returns home with the ring and starts planning immediately. He decides to propose on their anniversary. 

He takes Keith to their spot for a picnic under the stars. They're laying on their backs on the blanket while looking up at the stars when Shiro gets up the nerve to ask.

"Hey, Keith..."

"Listen, Shiro..." 

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you something," they say at the same time. 

They laugh.

"You first," Keith insists. 

Shiro takes a deep breath and pulls out the ring box.

"Will you marry me?"

Keith blinks. 

"Wow, that makes things easy!" 

Before Shiro can ask, Keith pulls out a ring box and opens it. 

"I was literally going to ask you the same thing."

Its a silver band with a circle diamond embedded in it with an amethyst and a ruby on either side.

They both laugh as they exchange the rings. 

"Where'd you get your ring?" Shiro asks.

"My dad's. When I told mom I wanted to marry you, she told me she'd put it in a safe deposit box after he died for safe keeping. Apparently, he wasn't wearing it when he died."

"Literally, same. Except Mom had it in a box in her desk." 

They kiss and snuggle together under the stars.

Then they finish school, get married, travel to (insert location here) for their honeymoon. When they get home, Keith becomes a large and exotic animal vet in his hometown while Shiro gets a job at the new planetarium.

They live near Keith's mom but regularly visit Shiro's mom in Houston. 


End file.
